Battle Problems
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Magnum Arcee Megatron Nitrogear Slipstream Echo NPC Nobyl It is another cycle in the chaos that currently holds Iacon in its grip. All major systems are currently offline or in a state of severe damage. Mechanics are working as fast as possible to keep only the most critical systems online - but even through their efforts, Iacon's defensive grid flickers offline. Magnum is stationed here, complete in Hover platform mode. Instead of hovering, Magnum has planted himself firmly on terra firma, with siege stabilizers out and anchoring himself to Cybertron's surface. His cannon is out and ready to defend Iacon with his very spark if need be. Upon closer examination, even the surface of Cybertron seems uneasy under Magnum's weight and siege defensive mode. Shark is standing with Magnum, watching over the workers as his scanners along with sonar and radar are actively checking out the landscape as well as the sky. "I wish this would stop, getting really annoying when you wake up out of recharge and the lights won't come on." he mutters. "This is getting annoying," Arcee says. She's with Magnum and Shark, and worried about all these malfunctions. "Do you think maybe the Decepticons are responsible?" Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 3! Nobyl approaches in from receiving the alert that Iacon's defensive grid is offline. It seems like all available Autobots have been called to aid in the defense of Iacon. Nobyl takes the front line, away from Magnum so he can have the range required for siege mode. "Worry not, fellow Autobots!" Nobyl proclaims. "We will protect our fair city in this time of need." However.. Nobyl's presence only amplifies the power of the radiation field unknowingly being emitted from Nobyl due to the close proximity. Of course, Megatron has heard word of the Autobot's peril, and has decided that now would be the premier time to attempt to destroy the Autobots once and for all. Megatron has brought two of his strongest warriors.. Nitrogear, recent victor of the Tron games, and Slipstream, recent.. augmentee. Megatron leads the way with his pack of Decepticons in flight to the Ruins of Iacon's Suburbs. Barely working, Iacon's warning claxon sounds with an unnatural whine as it dies again at the end. "HAhahahaha! How pathetic! I will allow you to plead for your Sparks before I destroy you and I become the new ruler of Iacon!" Nitrogear sneers, "Submit to the might of the Decepticon Empire!" Nitrogear points his finger directly at Nobyl, "As for you, I'm going to beat you into next orn!" Turning his optics to Megatron, Nitrogear grins as he says, "Ready for your orders, Lord Megatron. Direct the might of the Empire and we will crush them!" Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 10! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 1! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 14! Slipstream is flying with Megatron and Nitrogear, knowing her presence would be expected. She still has a slight raise in her systems thanks to the Nucleon infusion, though it's dropped a bit since then. She is right off of Nitrogear's wing, chuckling a bit at the bravado from the two mechs. Her lance is on her nosecone, ready to spear anyone that isn't quick enough to avoid it. "Ready to dive at your order, my Lord." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 1! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 6! Luckily, Magnum hasn't been affected yet by Nobyl's radiation field. Magnum stands his ground, "We will never give up, Decepticons! Leave now!" Magnum's cannon raises and points directly at the largest threat - Megatron. "Megatron, you will never force your rule on us! We will always oppose the likes of you. This is your last warning!" Magnum radios in, "Maintenance, this is Magnum. Get those defenses online, Decepticons are Here! This is not a drill!" Nobyl also issues a similar directive. He points his rifle also at the Decepticon group, and walks boldly towards them. With this action, Nobyl has unknowingly directed his radiation field directly at the Decepticons. Power remains offline in Iacon as Nobyl's radiation field is quite large and powerful. Residual effects also remain in the system. "Megatron! I will beat you back to Polyhex where you belong! Now go!" Shark hrms as his scanners somehow missed the Decepticons that come into the area. Must have came in through a dead spot or something. He has his weapons system online and ready to go. Pistol in hand. Rifle and turret ready to shoot. "Yeah go home or I'll bite you again Megatron!" he yells up. "You won't win here, Megatron!" Arcee shouts. She raises her pistol to fire at the incoming Decepticons. "It figures you would try to take advantage of a situation like this! What's the matter? Too much of a coward to face us on even terms?" Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 2! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 11! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 13! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 10! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 12! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 18! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 14! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 20! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 3! Since Megatron was firing on Arcee, he gets hit by Shark's rifle shot. His armor easily takes the shot, but this gets Megatron predictably angry. "I will enjoy showing you the true meaning of pain. And this time, it is NOT your lucky day." Megatron aims his cannon towards Shark now, acquiring his new target. "Now take a bite out of THIS!" Megatron exclaims as he fires his cannon towards Shark. Nitrogear grins, "With pleasure, Lord Megatron! NOBYL! You are mine! Face me!" Nitrogear rushes into the battle, engines thrusting him forward towards Nobyl. He transforms in midair, allowing himself to land in front of Nobyl. Unfortunately, his maneuver gets him too close to Nobyl as the radiation field penetrates his armor. "What in the PIT..?" Nitrogear swears loudly while taking up a fighting stance and aiming his fist directly towards Nobyl's head. Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 2! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 16! Slipstream's systems feel some sort of electrical interference as they fly closer to the Autobot grounders below. She's annoyed by it enough that she will power dive toward the obvious threat of a cannon toting Autobot called Magnum in hopes of impaling him with her lance. Once Megatron starts things off, she dives toward the mech. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 19! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 4! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 20! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 3! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 8! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 7! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 20! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 14! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 18! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 9! Magnum is finally affected by Nobyl's radiation.. "It's affecting me too.... Autobots! System report! Maintenance, what's the status on those defenses?" Maintenance responds with, "Still offline, Sir!" This is not looking good for the Autobot defense force as he looks around, seeing all but Arcee behaving abnormally. His optics flicker, allowing Slipstream to easily pass his minimum range requirements with her lance. Magnum can only take a educated shot towards Slipstream's trajectory for a return shot. Nobyl gets clocked right in the mug by Nitrogear's punch. "Ah, finally a Mech who wants to fight honorably. Let us duel!" Nobyl exclaims, also taking up his fighting stance. "That was a decent opening move, but we will prevail in the end!" Nobyl winds his punch up as well, directing it to the midsection. Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 17! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 13! Shark grins toothily as his shot scores on the Decepticon leader, though it doesn't seem to bother him but more like really make him mad. The cannon shot toward him was expected so he can evade it easily as he looks for some cover to shoot from safely. (No attack) He radios back, "Something is messing with my scanners. Wait.. now my weapons systems are going weird on me. Not a good time for that." he sighs. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 6! A white flash streaks across the sky. Having been on patrol and called in to assist, Echo arcs high overhead, watching below. He flips over, wings dazzling as he radios his comrades Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 9! Arcee misses and drats. She aims again at Megatron, attempting to nail him. "Are you OK, Shark?" she wonders, "If you are, bite him good!" She smiles at the thought of the other Autobot's teeth sinking deep into Megatron's armor. Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 2! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 14! Megatron feels the pains of Nobyl's radiation. He quickly casts his optics to his left and right limits, noticing his other Decepticons in a similar state of disarray. Moving out of the way of Arcee's pistol shot, "Decepticons! Push through and continue the fight!" Megatron rasps out the orders, "Do not forget your tactics just because of a little inconvenience!" Megatron growls, aiming his cannon again towards Shark and firing away. Nitrogear also gets hit by Nobyl's punch right to his midsection. "You will never defeat the victor of the Tron Games! Give up now, before I turn you into the scrap you are!" Nitrogear taunts, while attempting to keep his boxing pose. He drops his hips and rotates them around in an attempt to deliver an uppercut directly to Nobyl's jaw. "Lord Megatron, systems turning offline at an alarming rate. Orders?" Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 6! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 4! Slipstream's systems were being messed with as it was, but add on the cannon from Magnum to a wing.. she's forced to transform before she crashes roughly. She tries to access her weapon in subspace, but it refuses to open. "What the slag is going on?" she hisses loudly, both in pain and frustration. (No attack). "Get the pink one!" she yells up at Echo. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 11! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 8! Darting down, a flash of white and pink catches his scanners, and Echo rolls quickly as he fires off a missile towards Arcee "Hey Pinkie!" Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 cho rolls a 2! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 2! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 6! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 18! Lucky for Magnum, his swivel and tilt cannon assembly is mechanical in nature. But there is enough electronics for his targeting systems to go on the fritz. "Targeting systems offline. Main diagnostics indicate wide electronic failures across all systems... Is anyone still operational? We have to evacuate any who require it." (No attack) Nobyl is still fully operational, unaffected by his own radiation field. Looking back at the state of his fellow Autobots, Nobyl backs off the front line. "Are you doing alright?" Nobyl asks, all the while keeping his rifle at the high ready, pointing it at the Decepticon front line. (Nobyl will attack whichever Decepticon tries to attack this round). Shark frowns as his weapon systems are no good, and now his pistol isn't working. "Seriously what in the name of the pit is going on here?" he shouts in a growl, gritting his sharp teeth against each other. With Megatron still above them so he cannot shoot at him. "Come down and fight like a real mech Megatron, I know you want a piece of me!" he shouts up at him. (no attack) Arcee ducks as the missile flies harmlessly overhead. "What the-?" she exclaims, "Oh so it's Pinkie now, is it? Well take THIS, you creep!" She aims her pistol at Echo and fires. Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 7! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 19! Echo wobbles a little bit, sparks flickering under one wing as his missiles don’t want to launch He radios as he starts to circle, dipping down closer to Arcee as he twirls beautifully out of the way. "Well if I can't use weapons..." he daringly dives right towards her, rolling still to try and smack her with his WING. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 4! Slipstream has her lariat in one hand and lance in the other, though neither one responds to a command to activate their power to leech energon. So the lariat is put back on her hip, both hands upon her lance as she charges the very still target of Magnum, intending to drive the tip of the lance as deep she can into him. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 11! As Megatron's flight systems malfunction due to radiation, he is only too happy to oblige. With an evil grin, Megatron rasps, "I will make you eat those words when I tear out your vocalizer and cram it down your gullet." Megatron raises his cannon again, only for it to fire with a click. "What in the PIT??? GRAAAAHHH!" Megatron is really mad. He'll likely vent some of that anger on whichever unfortunate medic happens to be on duty. "If your weapons are disabled, bring the fight up close and personal, Decepticons!" Megatron stomps his way towards Shark, and reaches down to grab him. Nobyl dodges Nitrogear's uppercut by taking a step back. "Ha! You are no match for me." Nobyl brings his foot around to attempt to sweep Nitrogear off of his feet. "Decepticons! Leave here at once!" Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 12! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 7! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 3! Shark gets grabbed up by the silver mech, but he sure isn't going to let him keep him there so goes for a vicious kick at whatever is within reach of his foot. Lifeline was called to come to Iacon and help figure out what's causing everything to glitch. She's purposely left behind her own diagnostic equipment to spare it from getting torqued also. She can do enough with simple hand tools and her own optics. She has no idea what she's walking into. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 17! Megatron's systems are looking in worse shape by Nobyl's radiation field by the minute. By the look of Slipstream and Nitrogear's weapons systems, he bets they are pretty bad off too. With great hesitance Megatron orders the retreat back to Polyhex. "DECEPTICONS! FALL BACK!" Megatron chooses to dispose of Shark by attempting to throw him directly at Nobyl, the only Mech on the battlefield who isn't showing these same signs of system failure. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 12! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 14! Slipstream hears the call to pull back, but her flight systems are on the fritz now too. She just runs for it while she can! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 17! Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <:dodge echo> Arcee rolls a 16! Knocked off kilter by something, Nobyl manages to HALF grab Shark... who slides out and past his fingers as the mech cries out in dismay, whirling about to try and keep his grip. Shark misses his kick and is tossed into the air for his trouble. "Seriously I didn't want to learn to fly that badly!" he shouts. Oops Nobyl missed him to boot, he crashes to the ground with a groan of pain. "Ow." Arcee ducks and rolls so that she's not hit by the wing of the Decepticon she's attacking. "Nice try!" she says, "But not good enough!" She gets to her feet quickly, tracking the Decepticon with her pistol. She aims and fires at the offending wing. Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 5! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 4! Echo yelps as the blast manages to go off, stinging his wing. He rolls again and pulls up, moving to retreat with the others. Lifeline hears the sounds of battle and stops for a moment, then mutters a curse and hurries toward the scene as fast as she can. Which is honestly not very fast at all. "Shark, art thou okay? " asks Nobyl in concern, running up to the Transformer as teh Decepticons pull back. He was honestly concerned and moved to put a hand on Sharks' shoulder. Shark rolls onto his back and slowly sits up, he coughs a couple times and looks up at Nobyl, "I feel like I'm gonna be violently ill very soon, so no I am not okay." he comments dryly. Arcee sighs in relief as Echo retreats. "Do you need help, Shark?" she wonders, as she sees the other Autobot look like he's about to be sick. Shark turns his head and heaves as the illness he was feeling makes itself known. What energon was in his storage tank comes up in a spew of slightly broken down energon. Nobyl is needless to say, concerned about this and looks up at Arcee, and the approaching others "Medic! " he moves to help lift Shark and turn to take him to the medical bay himself Lifeline arrives shortly after Nobyl yells for a medic. How's that for timing? She stops Nobyl to give Shark an initial visual once-over (she intentionally left her diagnostic scanners back in Cubicron). "Shark, What are you feeling?" she asks while studying his optics closely. Arcee idly wonders what's making Shark sick, and whether it's making her sick too. Shark finishes purging his tanks nearly empty and groans softly, wiping at his mouth and grin as he looks up at Lifeline, looking a shade of blue-green at the moment. "Dizzy, systems are all freaking out and they are getting worse." he explains. When Nobyl leans over to pick him up he shakes his head, "The doc can take care of me Nobyl.. make sure those Cons are gone." Nobyl pauses, confused, and carefully kneels to let Shark slide to the ground "This isn’t good. Everyone is having problems." he notes in concern. "almost everyone. Not me yet..." Lifeline mutters a soft curse and looks around. "Arcee, can you find and bring me as much potassium, calcium, and iodine as you can?" Lifeline says, "Magnesium. Most especially magnesium." "Of course," Arcee says. She scampers off to find the needed supplies, and returns shortly with what Lifeline asked for. "I hope this works," she says. Shark heaves again, but it's totally dry, he shivers a bit, feeling cold all over. "Uhh.. man what the pit is going on..." he moans softly as he lies back on the ground. Lifeline says, "Radiation poisoning, Shark. Have you been exposed to any sources recently?" Shark thinks about it then shakes his head slightly, "I don't think I got near any radiation on patrols or the like." Nobyl stands and looks after the Decepticons, murmuring "I wonder if they have something to do with it..." Lifeline doesn't pay Nobyl any attention, too busy trying to stabilize Shark and get him to ingest -- and retain the minerals brought by Arcee. "Ingest these, Shark. The magnesium first." Arcee watches anxiously as Lifeline works. "I hope I don't get sick," she says. Shark's hands are shaking badly, there is no way he's going to hold anything to his own lips. So Lifeline is going to have to feed him. Ah the irony. Lifeline glances up at Arcee, then proceeds to feed the magnesium to Shark. The irony is completely lost on her, she's in full medic mode and will tolerate no other distractions. "Are you noticing any anomalous errors in your systems? Are you optics giving you trouble? Your equilibrium?" As soon as all of the magnesium is fed to Shark, she clamps a hand over his mouth to keep him from purging it back up. If he can keep it down for five minutes, then the nausea should be abated enough for her to give him the other minerals. Shark would answer, but she has her hand on his mouth for five whole minutes. When the hand comes off, then he replies, "All systems showing issues and worsening still. Still dizzy." Nobyl by now had started to move away to help others. Lifeline says, "All right. Iodine next. This is going to taste worse than the magnesium." She offers the liquid to Shark to see if he's stable enough to ingest it on his own. "who else has been exhibiting symptoms?" Shark opens his mouth to take it as his hands are still shaky. Magnum has been oddly quiet for some time. Maybe he passed out. Almost everyone. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Nobyl TP